Sakura, Syaoran and Lestat
by Shounenvampress
Summary: A girl called Sakura falls in live with a boy called Syaoran and everything is going perfectly for the both of them. Sakura gets raped one night by a vamp called Lestat and for some reason she falls inlove with him too. Now she needs to know who to love.
1. Sakura meets Syaoran Briefly

A girl ran down the grey cement path, heart pounding and feet thumping lightly n the ground. She thought to herself angrily, "I can't believe it! Jessi (A/D Jessi is the "athletic" gym teacher) always makes me run around the school for no reason."  
  
Jessi shouted to Sakura, "Keep those legs pumping! Take long deep breaths not short little breaths!"  
  
Sakura couldn't help it. She stopped and looked very angrily at Jessi and shouted, "Go to hell Jess! This time don't come back." Sakura ran towards the girl's bathrooms repeating in her head, "Don't panic Sakura, you'll be okay just go up stairs grad your bag, notify the office that you are leaving and go home. Not so bad but something's wrong. Wait! Touya has his friends over for a study group." She was already opening the door to the washroom and she got hit in the head with a small bottle, "Huh? What's this? Eriol's. Do not touch."  
  
Somebody from above her head shouted down to her, "SORRY! Please can you throw them back up? "  
  
Sakura looked at the bottle and threw it back up shouting, "Don't drop that again or someone will touch." Sakura than opened the door again. She entered the cool bathroom and ran out jogging up the stairs. The big hall was in front of her.  
  
She was reading posters on the walls as she walked along. Not knowing I she walked straight into the same boy who dropped the bottle on her head. The boy blushed and said quickly, "Sorry!"  
  
Sakura looked at him as he bowed to her and she said half laughing, "You know what? It's okay as long as you tell me if you are following me or not."  
  
The boy said again quickly with his cherry red face, "No Sakura, why would I follow you? I really got to go but my name is..never mind I got to go." (A/D what else was he supposed to say?)  
  
Sakura stood in one spot for a while and than ran down to her room thinking, "I wonder who he was. I hope he wasn't trying to break in. Room 305, 306 yes, 307!" She burst in. Her teacher was teaching a health class. (A/D hehe I got that from Connie) She blushed and said quickly, "Uhhhhh. I'm getting my homework because I'm going away for a few days." She heard a few people giggling behind her but just grabbed her notebook and ran out of the class. She thought to aloud, "Oh my god! I made a complete fool of myself!"  
  
A few boys walked by her and started to laugh. She gave them the middle finger and she gave them a slap in the back of the head and they quieted down. (A/D the only reason I made the boys not tell the teacher was because they where her friends.)  
  
Sakura saw that Jessi was trying to get into the school so she ran as fast as her legs could bring her. She saw the wall getting closer and closer so she gave a sharp turn also jumping over the railing and landing in the middle of the stairs. She happily thought to herself, "YAY! I finely made it down without falling." She ran down the rest of the stairs and walked into the office. She walked to the receptionist and said calmly, "Um.I'm going home right now and I'll be back in about three days."  
  
The receptionist had five piercing in each ear (A/D 0dd) and dark brown hair. She smiled and said, "You are Sakura right?" Sakura nodded quickly, "Okay."  
  
Sakura ran out of the small office. She looked left and right and headed left to her locker. She got to her locker and spun her little pointy thing to.(A/D Why should I tell u?) She opened it, pulled out her bag, skateboard and her helmet. She ran out of the school and skateboarded home.  
  
Touya was at the door when she went inside. Touya smiled and said loudly, "Hey squirt, What are you doing here? Isn't it still school for you?"  
  
Sakura shouted, "Stop calling me that! I'm not going to school today or for three more days because I don't feel like it. Now leave me alone or I'll bite you."(A/D Cindy/Sonia, who does that sound like?) Sakura went upstairs and went to sleep for about 10 hours,,,,  
  
Sakura found herself in an odd dream with the boy at school. She was running but she didn't have any legs and somehow she kept on running. The boy came up to her and gave her legs and somehow she felt like he would help her whenever. Now her dream was making some sense. He smiled at her and said, "Sakura, you are always going to be there when you need me so please be there when I need you." She was than rudely interrupted by Touya who woke her up so she could go and get the door. She slowly rolled over to see that her clock said it was 11:00 already. She rolled over in the other direction and fell off her bed. Quickly she jumped up. She looked into a mirror and felt like screaming. Her hair looked like she just electrocuted and her makeup was all over her face plus she had drool all around her mouth.  
  
Touya saw her and began to laugh his head off. He shouted, "Hey Eriol! Come look at the living dead girl!" Sakura quickly locked the door and washed her face. She was wondering who this Eriol was. She brushed her hair and fixed it. She heard Touya shout again, "Sakura! Syaoron wants to talk to you!"  
  
Sakura looked at her reflection and thought a bit, "Who?" she shouted down.  
  
Touya annoyingly shouted back, "Syaoron! He looks sort of like you." Sakura thought a bit more about this new kid and remembered that kid that she had seen twice at school and also in her dream.  
  
She ran down the stairs so she could ask Syaoron how he found her and knew her name. She saw him standing at the door with soaking wet hair and he was soaked with water all over him. She nervously walked over too him and asked, "Is it raining?"  
  
Syaoron looked a bit embarrassed and answered her, "It's falling really hard and really heavy. Do you mind if I use your bathroom?" Sakura was about to nod but she shook her head, "Thanks." He walked into her bathroom.  
  
Touya asked Sakura, "Is he your boyfriend squirt? Because he seems to like you." Sakura's face turned red and she punched Touya in the stomach.  
  
She shouted, "Touya! I'll do that again if you say that again or if you piss me off." Syaoron called Sakura to the washroom door and she ran over happily. The door slightly opened and she entered but no one was there. Confused she looked around and saw the vents that lead outside was open so she crawled in. She pulled herself up and got hit in the head by something so all went black.  
  
(A/D I don't know if that was very good but if you think I need to improve it than add a review. Or if you want to give me an idea by the way, can you peeps give me a review its good too?) 


	2. The Accident

(A/D my next chap, I'll call it, "Schools almost out now!" Yeah so here is a short summary about it.no you'll have to read it to find out so read it. First of all you need to know that Sakura will not meet Lestat until later because if she doesn't than no time to meet Syaoran and be alone.)  
  
Sakura woke up in a small area with her head throbbing and aching. She tried to get up but the pain was way too much for her too take so she moaned. She heard scuffling and frightened she waited for her vision to get into total focus. She saw that there rocks around her. She thought to herself, "Where did the rocks come from? This is a ventilation shaft. They can't just fall over..ow! Danm it hurts to think."  
  
There was some more scuffling and than there was some words that Sakura could make out. She thought it sounded like Touya saying, "god danm you! My sister is in there so please help her out or I will!"  
  
The firefighter (A/D Sakura figured that's who it was) said calmly, "If your sister in there than she's 99% dead so her body will flow out when we let the water out." Than Sakura heard a punch and some loud running. She waited for something good to happen and than she heard the scuffling again but it was coming from the right of her and not the left where Touya was. She heard Touya grunt and a loud noise like something was falling onto the bottom of the shaft.  
  
Sakura heard Touya do this several times and than there was more scuffling from her left. Sakura was scared and confused so she didn't know what to do. She looked for a small rock and she began hitting at the left to see if the was another person, maybe Syaoran! The scuffling happened once more and than the rock shifted to uncover Syaoran's pale cut and bleeding face.  
  
Sakura looked at Syaoran's face for a long time as he looked at hers. The thudding and shifting of rocks from the right grew louder and she tried to talk but it sounded like this, "Rumph. Hulph." She tried her hardest but nothing else came out of her mouth.  
  
From behind her she could hear Syaoran trying to shout and he did. He shouted, "Touya! Me and Sakura are here! Please hurry." Sakura felt more safe now that Touya was working harder. Sakura was getting really tired but tried to fight her sleepiness. Not possible she just fell asleep.  
  
She woke up when Touya was really close but he was pulled back all of a sudden and brought away with him shouting, "Sakura! NOOOOO! LET GO YOU FUCKER!" Sakura looked back at Syaoran who was sleeping. She tried to wake him up but her hand went through him and he disappeared. She heard a loud rumbling. Curiously she looked to see what it was. Water began to fill the gap Syaoran was in and it broke in carrying her down along with the shaft and she screamed.  
  
"Sakura!" Sakura woke up when she heard Touya shout her name. She looked and saw Syaoran looking at her with a really, really pale face. Touya shouted again, "Sakura! Where are you?"  
  
Sakura tried to shift a rock but it was too hard so she started to bang a rock around her with all her strength. She shouted her hardest, "Down here! Please hurry Syaoran looks hurt." Syaoran looked at Sakura with a weak smile. He tried to move forward but he couldn't. Sakura didn't feel one bit sleepy or weak and at this point was trying to get at Syaoran by moving and shifting rocks. After what seemed like and hour she got Syaoran out of his little area. Sakura started to move the rocks above her and shouted, "Touya!"  
  
She waited and heard Touya shout, "Argh! Sakura I'm like right here! Wait a tinny bit longer please!" Sakura looked at the rocks evilly and waited for them to move. She couldn't even hear the rocks falling so she felt something wrong. Syaoran looked at Sakura and saw her worried face. He tried to stop himself but he gave in. He reached over and hugged Sakura. Sakura felt startled but didn't do anything about the warm affectionate hug so she hugged him back. Sakura heard the rocks moving and Touya grunting.  
  
Sakura noticed Touya's fingers a the tip of a rock and she said loudly, "Touya lemmie help you with that rock." She pushed on the rock and watched it lift slowly but easily, "Touya!" She half shouted.  
  
Touya smiled and lifted Sakura out of the hole. Sakura watched Touya lift out Syaoran out and inspect his face and the rest of his sore body. Touya looked at Syaoran and asked in a concerned voice, "Does your legs or head hurt?" Syaoran shook his head, "Do you even feel your legs?" Syaoran shook his head, "Okay we'll take you to the hospital and they'll give you a better examination."  
  
Sakura didn't notice the marks on Touya until they were all in the ambulance. He had them on his hands, legs and even stomach. She asked him worriedly, "Touya. Are you okay? You have marks all over yourself."  
  
Touya looked at Sakura with warm loving eyes and said, "Hey squirt I'll be just fine so you should only worry about yourself! You almost got killed." Sakura knew he was 100% right that she had almost died but Touya risked his life to save both of them.  
It was finely at the hospital and All three people where separated for thorough examinations. Sakura was sitting impatiently on her check up bed when the doctor came in with a frown on his old wrinkly skin. He asked Sakura glumly, "Are you Sakura? The girl who has been a very tragic accident?"  
  
Sakura felt a bit embarrassed at first but than thought, "He said it was tragic! I mean no one died, did they?" She than said aloud, "it's not really tragic because no one died did they? I am Sakura"  
  
The doctor looked at her with his saggy grey eyes looking at hers and said, "I'll give you a check up now young lady now take off all your clothes."  
  
Sakura stared at him in total shock and furiously asked, "What? I'm not stripping in front of you! Are you insane? You could just check on my arms and legs. Nothing else got really damaged although nothing even got in enough damage to call it damage." The doctor stared at Sakura like he wanted to strangle her and began to check her right arm.  
  
Eventually he finished. Sakura wanted to leave but her held her back a bit. Sakura was waiting for the doctor to stop writing and heard Touya shouting from the other room, "OW! God danmit woman are you trying to kill me?!" Sakura felt like falling over and laughing her head off, "You Baka!" Touya shouted again.  
  
Sakura asked the doctor as politely as she could, "Um. Can I please leave and go home now? Or just wait for my brother and my..friend in the waiting room?"  
  
The doctor looked at Sakura like she wanted to have sex with him and all the other doctors. He shouted really angrily, "What else do you want me to do?! You always want what you want and not what others want!" Sakura stared at the doctor now evil doctor, "Fine! Go."  
  
Sakura ran out really embarrassed. The other nurses mumbled to each other with a rare giggle added to it. Sakura felt her face redden. The receptionist looked at her with a pleasant smile but Sakura didn't feel to happy at all because of the doctor.  
  
A man sitting in a wheel chair asked her nicely, "Are you hungry? I just bought these recess bites and I wanted to give you some since you look a little thin and tried." Sakura looked at the man with a smile but shook her head.  
  
Sakura waited for about ten minuets when finely Touya came out with bandages all over his fingers and probably in other places as well. She shouted out loud, "Touya! Are you okay?" She giggled a bit but Touya didn't laugh, "You called that nurse or doctor a baka!" Sakura didn't notice the other people starring at her and Touya and sat back down.  
  
Touya looked at her (A/D giving a face like this -_-) and whispered to her when he hugged her, "If you tell anyone I'll strangle you." Sakura nodded and sat down with a magazine.  
  
After one hour Syaoran came out with bandages all over his body and a very sleepy face. Sakura smiled and gave him a small hug. She said to him worriedly, "Syaoran, why did you go into that ventilation shaft?"  
  
Syaoran looked at her with an embarrassed face. He said to her very weakly and tiredly, "I wanted to tell you that I loved you, I met you a long time ago in a camp and fell in love with you right way. I've been looking for you for a long time. I just wanted to meet you now and see how you are and I love you alit more." Sakura didn't say anything for a while just sat down in the corner of the waiting room with Syaoran.  
  
Touya walked out of the room as Sakura and Syaoran followed. Sakura walked out into the breeze under cheery blossom trees. Syaoran thought she looked a lot more beautiful that way and starred at her for a long time. Sakura noticed that they where going to walk all the way home so she braced herself a bit. She couldn't help but whisper to Syaoran that so far she loved him to and she thinks what he did was so sweat. 


	3. Sakura's dad and Tamoyo's house

(A/D Oh boy. I couldn't wait for reviews so I already started on my third chapter. I think some a u people are so odd, the only reason this is diff from the series is cus only the characters are the same. Anyway I hope you like this chap too, if you even like ma story -_-)  
It had been the 8th last day of the school year when all the events had happened. Sakura lay in her bed and thought only about Syaoran and the great big accident and Touya saving them. She saw that there was one way she could see Syaoran again. She had to call him over or go to school the next day. (A/D She doesn't have time to remember that there is no school the next two days yet.)  
Touya walked into her room and shook her a bit, "Sakura," Sakura didn't answer, "I know your awake or you'd be snoring"  
  
Sakura's face turned red from embarrassment and anger, "What? I want to sleep so I could go to school tomorrow."  
  
Touya said to her half laughing, "It's Friday Squirt no school tomorrow. Anyway I told you not to tell a single soul so don't or you'll get a mob of worried parents on you." Sakura knew he was right.  
  
She had gone to sleep once Touya left. She was sleeping so soundly for almost until 1:00 the next afternoon and the phone rang loudly. She picked it up and lazily said, "Hello Sakura Chan speaking."  
  
The person on the other side answered, "Sakura! It's Tamoyo! You didn't see me at lunch or after school at the mall. Are you okay?!" Sakura didn't know exactly what to say so she told the whole story from the beginning, "Wow That must have been scary . Are you and Syaoran okay?"  
  
Sakura wanted to nod but Tamoyo couldn't see her so she yawned and said, "I'm totally fine, I think he's okay to but Touya must have been really tired," Sakura noticed a car pull up in her driveway and a tall man with brown hair step out, "Tamoyo! My dad's here! I got to go but you could also come and pick me up! Bye!" Without waiting for Tamoyo's reply she hung up and ran down the stairs.  
  
Touya was slowly walking down the stairs with his toothbrush in his mouth and his pants half undone exposing his hearted boxers. Sakura was running down the stairs and didn't see him so she went right into him knocking him over. Touya shouted, "What the hell, you squirt." He threw his toothbrush at her.  
  
Sakura shouted, "Sorry! I was so exited to see dad I didn't see you, and you do know that your boxers are showing." Sakura half laughed with the last part.  
  
Touya said sarcastically, "yes, fear the wrath oh the boxers, mua ha, ha, ha, ha. Now help dad squirt."  
  
Sakura forgot about her dad and ran over to the door. She opened it and glomped her father causing the hamster cage to go flying, (A/D Sakura's dad needed it for his studies on how rodents are useful) Her dad said under her, "Hey Sakura, Can you please get off and get Peons and Sakura jr.?" Sakura ran over to the cage and looked inside to see too little rusty brown hamsters, (A/D ooh ham hams.)  
  
Touya walked out with his pants done up this time and said to his dad, "Dad, I can't believe that you leave us for like more than a year and expect us to come up to you and be all dad I love you soo much that I've cried for you."  
  
Sakura tried not to fall into Touya's "trap" but he was absolutely right. Sakura's dad looked at Sakura when she handed him the cage and said sadly, "I wasn't gone a whole year, you can't say that it's not fair. I..never even called you did I?"  
  
Sakura seemed to get really mad and said aloud, "You don't even know what happened yesterday! You don't even have time for us!" Sakura sobbed and ran over to a bus stop. She dug her hand into her pocket and looked for some change or tickets. Another car pulled up and it was Tamoyo's mom's corvette. Sakura ran over to the car and knocked on the window. The window rolled down and showed Tamoyo with al smiles.  
  
Tamoyo noticed Sakura's tears and wet face plus Touya shouting at Sakura's dad. She asked with a concerned voice, "Sakura, are you okay? Why is your dad and your brother arguing and why are or where you crying?"  
  
Sakura wiped her face off went into the car and than told her the entire story on the way to "her" house(A/D She likes to explain it seems) But than Sakura noticed that the way to Tamoyo's house was pretty much longer than it took for her to get there. She asked curiously, "Tamoyo, It took you like five or ten minuets to get to my house and it's like been half an hour with no traffic to get to your house."  
  
Tamoyo smiled and said politely, "This isn't my house, it's my cousin's. We came here so we could give him back his sweater. We live a lot closer to your house, and we where at the mall when I called you. My mom and me thought you might want.Touya already told us that you got into that accident so we wanted to give you a gift to lose your fears and lose your tears."  
  
Sakura smiled at Tamoyo and thought to herself, "Tamoyo's always trying to make you happy with the oddest rhymes." She said aloud, "Your always so nice! I can't wait until my b-day!" Sakura looked out the car window and saw Tamoyo's mom handing a sweater to some tall kid, "He's your cousin?"  
  
Tamoyo smiled and said half giggling, "No..That's his older brother, he's only five you noe.(blah blah blah)" Sakura listened to Tamoyo for over half the trip home with an occasional nod. Tamoyo looked at Sakura's dull face and realized she had been talking too much again -_-. Trying to find a way to get her to tell her what was wrong so she asked, "Sakura are feeling okay at all? You haven't said a word all day, mainly."  
  
Sakura looked glumly down at the road and replied, "I miss Syaoran, I never had a chance to thank him for telling Touya we where still alive." Sakura was interrupted when the car jerked forward. (A/D hehe um the car in front of theirs stopped quickly so Tamoyo's mom hit the brakes really hard and fast.)  
  
Tamoyo's mom leaned out the window and shouted at the driver in front, "You stupid BAKA!" Tamoyo's mom gave the middle finger and drove past the other car.  
  
Sakura looked over at Tamoyo's totally red face and said, "I'm also really upset that my dad didn't even call us once, I was so happy to see him that I forgot he was gone for so long." Tears swelled into Sakura's amber brown eyes.  
  
Tamoyo gave her a tissue. Sakura whipped her eyes gently and hugged Tamoyo trying to get comfort. Tamoyo hugged her back and said soothingly, "If you really want I could let you stay at my house. You could open your gift there and not here," Tamoyo thought to herself, "She could even try on the dress at my house."  
  
Sakura nodded and looked out the window. Her sprits rose when she realized what street they where on. She shouted out at Tamoyo, "Tamoyo! You didn't tell me you lived on Belamy! This means you live in a mansion so that also means that you're rich!"  
  
Tamoyo calmed Sakura down. They starred at the houses/mansions until they reached Tamoyo's mansion. It was the most beautiful and biggest out of all Sakura's seen. Tamoyo opened Sakura's door and walked towards the door on the white steps. Sakura followed excitedly. Tamoyo pressed her thumb on a little pad. On top it said Master Tamoyo in large letters. The door opened slightly and Tamoyo pushed it more open. Tamoyo walked in plus she signalled Sakura to follow.  
  
A housemaid ran down the stairs and said in a polite British accent, "Master Tamoyo and Tamoyo's friend. Allow me to take your jackets or other belongings." Sakura handed the maid her jacket and so did Tamoyo.  
  
Tamoyo grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled her up the stairs into a room. She happily said, "This is my room! Here!" she handed her a small box, "Open it and try it on. I would have made it but you wouldn't believe how long it would take!" Sakura opened the box and pulled out a large robe. Sakura tried it on watching Tamoyo smile with super wide eyes. It was a perfect and comfortable fit. She looked at herself in the mirror and noticed that it looked prefect on her. Tamoyo shouted, "Its so kawaii!"  
  
Sakura smiled at Tamoyo again and hugged her again. They had a fun time watching movies eating, and chatting.  
  
(A/D night time now. Ohhhh) Sakura went into a bed beside Tamoyo's. She felt so nice under silk covers and a nice soft bed. She went to sleep after Tamoyo but felt like she fell asleep so early. 


	4. Schools almost out!

(A/D Hehe I love adding Authors comments. ^.^ .Anyway this is the fourth chap but I don't think it'll be soo good(none of them are) I think now I'll have it on Monday not just the weekend. So did you like the chapters? No okay. I'll try ma best ta make ita betta. Oh thnx Connie for helping me with the idea of..)  
  
Finely Monday morning came and Sakura lay in her knew bed. She thought about the next four days of school and how fun the last day of school would be since she would be graduating. What she thought was odd was that Syaoran was going to school almost the last week of school. She got her school clothes and her other school stuff like her skateboard and homework. (A/D Touya brought them over on the Saturday afternoon.)  
  
Sakura ran down the spiral stairs to the breakfast room. Tamoyo was waiting for her and greeted her with a pleasant smile, "Sakura. Do you want to take the bus, walk or get a ride?" Sakura wasn't listening to Tamoyo because she wanted pancakes. Tamoyo said again louder, "Sakura, how do you want to get to school?"  
  
Sakura looked away from the breakfast table and answered, "We could walk can't we?" She waited for Tamoyo to reply.  
  
Tamoyo looked out her window to see a beautiful day. She said to Sakura worriedly, "We could walk but last week one of the other girls went missing and I don't want any of us to go missing."  
  
Sakura said proudly, "I know how to fight so there won't be a problem there," Tamoyo smiled but still had a small frown on her face, "I can hit them in the head with my skateboard too you know." Sakura laughed and pretended to hit someone in the head with her skateboard.  
  
Tamoyo laughed and said sarcastically, "I can scream at them and kill them that way of deafen them." The two girls walked out of the house and went to school. (A/D Sakura skateboarded slowly)  
  
At school Sakura waited for Syaoran to come with Tomoyo. Sakura waited a bit longer than she thought she would but she didn't mind. The bell rang and all the other students started to line up so so did Sakura and Tomoyo. The morning went by slowly. Sakura waited for Syaoran without blinking. She wasn't paying much attention in her classes but finely it was time for lunch. Sakura didn't eat or do anything else.  
  
Tomoyo was getting worried but didn't say anything about it instead she just went over to the office and found out that Syaoran was going to come later in the afternoon. Tomoyo ran outside to tell Sakura the news but Sakura wasn't there. Tomoyo ran over to May and asked her, "MAY! WHERE"S SAKURA!?"  
  
May turned around and answered, "I saw her running into the washroom's. Why" Tomoyo was already running to the washrooms as fast as she could.  
  
She opened the door and heard some sobbing in one of the large blue stalls. She asked to the stall, "Sakura is that you? Why are you crying?"  
  
Sakura answered, "Syaoran isn't coming is he? He hates me now," Sakura opened the door and walked over to the fountain and washed her face, "I still love him you know but now he hates me. I feel so empty inside and cold and even alone even with you here," Tomoyo grew a smile on her face but Sakura asked, "What are you smiling about? I just lost my one and only soul mate!"  
  
Tomoyo shouted with glee, "Syaoran is coming later on today! I just went and asked the office so he has to be coming later! You don't have to be sad about him not coming because he is!"  
  
Sakura went back outside with spirits raised again and waited for a bout two minuets. She saw Syaoran coming and ran over to him shouting, "SYAORAN! I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING REALLY IMPORTANT!" Syaoran looked at her with a cherry red face, "Syaoran," Sakura now whispered, "I love you soo much even if I kinda just met. I also really want to thank you for practically saving my life. I was also wondering if you want to go to the mall with me and Tomoyo after graduation?"  
  
Syaoran looked at his shoes like they where the most interesting thing world and answered her, "Of course I'll come but I need to know if we where picked out of the hat this morning t be in the gym for twenty minuets."  
  
Sakura looked at him a bit puzzled but remembered the grade 12 traditions. She wasn't listening to anything the teachers where saying so she didn't know. Thank god Tomoyo was there to answer, "You two where picked. You get ten minuets now because the grad's on a gym day."  
  
Sakura blushed and asked, "At least we are going out already right?" Syaoran nodded with a pink face, "Shit," Sakura exclaimed, "There are people starring at us! Come on, let's go on the roof of the school until the ball rings okay."  
  
Syaoran and Tomoyo nodded at the same time. So they ran into the school all laughing and than into the office to get the key for the lock. Tomoyo noticed the teachers have the keys so they'd need to distract the secretary while she gets the key. She said aloud to them, "One of you fake getting hurt so that she can get you an ice bag or something and I'll get the key!" They all agreed contempt.  
  
Sakura got a metal pole and hit herself in the stomach. Tears grew in her eyes as Syaoran ran into the room with the ladder (A/D Sakura needed the tears but she didn't get hurt). She walked into the office gasping out a fake story and the secretary ran don the hall as Tomoyo grabbed the key and lead Sakura to the room. Tomoyo went up the ladder and unlocked the top to the roof, then went Sakura and last went Syaoran.  
  
On the top of the school Sakura was lying on the ground starring at the light blue sky and said aloud, "This is one of the first times I've been up here but it always feels so magical and I feel freeeeee! I got my first kiss here too you know," Syaoran starred at her with a bit of sadness in his face but Sakura finished, "It was a bad kiss though. I want to try again but this time with who I love and actually care for."  
  
Syaoran asked her in a quiet voice, "Who me?" Sakura nodded and there lips met. Tomoyo was filming the whole thing(A/D Evil grin. The video was supposed to be for Sakura and Syaoran's grad gift) They kissed for about one minuet and Tomoyo hid her camera just in time so that they couldn't see it.  
  
The bell rang so all three of them went into class. Sakura and Syaoran held hands all the way to class. People starred or giggled and they just kept looking. Sakura saw a short fat girl giggling and her name was Cindy(A/D evil grin) The girl was laughing her head off and saying, "Sakura and that other kid Syaoran aren't good together!" Sakura walked over and punched her in the face. Her friend Sonia (A/D evil grin) wanted to punch her to but Syaoran punched her in the thigh. Both girls began to cry like babies.  
  
A teacher walked over to the couple and checked their injuries. Then she said in a perky voice, "Go to the office now."  
  
Sakura and Syaoran walked down to the office with the perky teacher following them. Sakura and Syaoran got suspended for the rest of the day plus everyday until the grad. Sakura walked home with Syaoran with a bundle of sadness in her. She saw her house and knocked on the door unhappily. Touya opened the door and curiously asked her, "Did you get pissed at another teacher or something."  
  
Sakura shook her head and said sadly, "I got hooked up with Syaoran and it turns out all the other students are still immature so they laughed made fun of us for a while.until I punched Cindy in the nose and Syaoran punched Sonia in the thigh," Touya looked at her for a moment and began to laugh his head off, "What the hell's wrong with you?" Sakura asked loudly and a bit annoyed.  
  
Touya laughed a bit longer and said, "Didn't Cindy's fat nose repel your hand and didn't Sonia's fat thigh repel Syaoran's hand?" Sakura shook her head annoyed and walked up to her room. It had a small box on her pillow. She walked over to it and opened the box to find two small earrings that had wolf claw studs. She locked her room door and put them in to replace her small ruby studs.  
  
Sakura waited until three o'clock so she could call Tomoyo and ask her a bit about what happened at school when she left. She watched a movie, called her mom (A/D who got a divorce by "accident", really it just wasn't meant to be.) She bothered Touya a bit and ate and went on the computer later on and then finely called Tomoyo to ask her about school.  
  
Tomoyo answered into the other side, "Hello can I help you?"  
  
Sakura wanted to laugh but said glumly, "What happened after I left?" She thought to herself "There must have been a good announcement. Oh well"  
  
Tomoyo said calmly, "Nothing out of the ordinary accept, We found out we are having that band called "The Vampire Lestat" is going to sing um Forsaken, Dead Cell and Body Crumbles." Sakura felt like she could fly whenever she heard those songs.  
  
She shouted out with glee, "ARE YOU JOKEING! That's like the best band I have ever heard sing for like, ever! You have to bring your camera and you have to let me meet Lestat and the band!"  
  
Tomoyo smiled even if Sakura couldn't see and told her happily. "My mom made plans so only you me and Syaoran can meet the band and even know phone numbers plus e-mail addresses. It'll be the best grad any of us will probably have in a few years!"  
  
Sakura couldn't believe all she was hearing through the phone at all. She said to Tomoyo in her most exited voice ever, "Tomoyo! I really got to go and brag all this to Touya so see you tomorrow k?" Tomoyo said her goodbyes and hung up leaving Sakura to brag at Touya, "I get to meet the band The Vampire Lestat and you don't get to neener neener neener neener a pocket of wieners!" Touya made a face with the sweat drop like this -_-\\.  
  
Touya said in an odd tone, "Sakura don't lie about things. You weren't even at school long enough too find that out so leave me alone." Sakura didn't want to waste her time with Touya so she ran to her room and began to write in her diary.  
  
Sakura thought to herself, "Okay, what should I right? Lemmie see dear diary, today I got suspended for punching a girl called Cindy. Syaoran punched her friend in the thigh so he got suspended too and I found out that a really cool band is coming to perform for our grad! It's that band called "The Vampire Lestat"! Lestat is so hot! But I still love Syaoran so if he just so happens to read this he'll know I'll lovies him till I die or he dies or he gets in a big fight ect." Sakura felt a little sleepy and fell down on her bed for what felt like one minuet, (A/D really a half hour ^.^)  
  
Touya burst up the stairs with his hair all messy and his face had lipstick smeared all over it. He asked Sakura curiously, "Did you hear anything in the past half hour?" Sakura really didn't but smiled evilly, "SAKURA! You weren't listening where you?"  
  
Sakura said happily, "I heard you alright, you where getting in on with some girl from.I don't know who you were doing it with but you where doing it with someone really loud," a girl burst into the room who looked like Touya's friend Eriol's girlfriend, "Touya? You had sex with Eriol's girlfriend! Holly shitake mushrooms!"  
  
Touya blushed in at least seven shades of red and said a bit embarrassed -_- , "She just came in here and started to undress me." Someone was knocking on the door, Go get it Sakura." Sakura nodded and ran down the stairs and opened the door to find.. (A/D maybe I should leave it here so you could keep thinking! Maybe well be right back for now!)  
(A/D hehe. Sry I couldn't help it. Here is the rest (I was gonna add it to the end anywayz))  
  
Eriol was at the door and asked Sakura suspiciously, "Do you know where my girlfriend is?" Sakura shook her head trying to cover for Touya, "Okay than bye." Sakura had a normal rest of the day.. 


	5. the mall

(A/D Hihi again! I dunno wut I shud write next. Maybe Syaoran should die? 'Sonia grabs daggers Cindy grabs book?' Uh heh never mind than..OHHH I noe! Maybe I cud get Syaoran to go.you have to read on to find out! But I really need help for tha next chap.)  
  
Sakura woke up at 9:00 and on her soft feathered bed to the smells of pancakes and.piss? She pulled her quilt over her head to breath normally but the piss seemed to be really strong because she could still smell it. She shouted down to whoever was making the pancakes, "TOUYA? What the hell is the pee smell doing in my room?" She didn't hear and answer so she got dressed, fixed her hair, washed her face and ran out of her room. The bathroom was right in front of her room so she could see the toilet was flooded.  
  
Sakura ran down the stairs to escape the stench. The smell of pancakes filled her nose and gave it a light tingle. She noticed Touya standing in front of the stove. He was wearing his boxers and no top again.-_- (A/D Cindy's probably thinking, ohhh hottie ^O^. But u never noe :s) He was listening to some music and didn't notice Sakura. Sakura saw that there was three plates of pancakes so Sakura took one and ran upstairs into her stinky room. When she got up to her room she closed the door and sprayed perfume all around her room. Proudly she munched on her newly made pancakes.  
  
Sakura didn't know wut to do for the whole entire time she was there so she finished all the pancakes and turned on her TV to watch music videos. When she was watching a really good video she noticed her TV doing odd things like flashing and a few little pictures in the corners so she checked at the back to see if the cables where in right and they where. She wanted to see if there was something wrong with the antenna so she opened her window and crawled out. She reached for the part of the roof that was sticking and pulled herself up. She struggled to get her whole body up and when she did she saw on her roof was a note attached to the end of the antenna.  
  
The note was small but pretty much big at the same time. The note said in swirly and neat handwriting, 'Dear Sakura, I know you might be in a bit of trouble so you can't come over but.I want you to come and meet me at the mall around 1:00 PM. I will be waiting but just in case you can't come call my cell at, 918-657-0295. Hope to see ya later! KOL.' Sakura blushed a bit and her legs wobbled. Syaoran wasn't jokeing about him wanting to meet her so badly.  
  
She walked along the ragged roof of her house and leaned over grabbing the edge. She let herself slip off with only her hands keeping her in the air. Slowly she began to swing and finely let go and went flying into her room. (A/D Sakura always gets hurt or some injury! She's gonna die like that some day. :s) Sakura groaned from the impact. Touya was now running up the stairs probably to see what that bang was but knowing his cruelness maybe not. ^.^ The door swung open and it was Sakura's mom. Puzzled Sakura looked at her calendar to see that that day her mom was returning from work.  
  
Sakura jumped to her feet and hugged her mom. The smell was getting into her room again and she commented, "UM Mom.Did you realize that smell? Because we should make Touya do it."  
  
Sakura's mom smiled and let out a short laugh. She answered Sakura's question, "I came here this morning for your information and I've already asked Touya to clean the bathroom but nooo he's already made the pancacks so he has no need to work any more," Sakura made the sweet drop face -_-//, "But don't worry Sakura, he'll do it.I have a little something of his Eriol might want.(A/D Sakura's mom comes home a lot more often than Sakura's dad and yes he left for work again with no goodbye or anything. sad. So she knows a lot more about them.)  
  
Sakura looked at what her mom was holding up.it was a thong with the initials, ERIOL+JOEY(A/D NO Eriol's not gay and Joeys a girl's name too.) Sakura said shocked, "How did you get that?" Sakura's mom smiled and winked with an evil grin on her face.  
  
Sakura and her mom walked down the stairs to blackmail Touya. When they got down than Sakura's mom said to Touya evilly, "OH TOUYA.. I've got a little gift Eriol might want..Joey's thong," Touya made the sweatdrop face.-_-||, "I might as well give it to him in the afternoon when he comes here!"  
  
Touya ran over to his mom and asked with his brown eyes wider that the pancakes he had made in the morning, "I'll do anything just please don't! Oh uh wait almost anything just please I don't want Eriol to know or he'll kill me!" Sakura and her mother began to laugh and smile evilly. Touya sweatdropped again and walked away with his head facing the ground that was currently covered with flower that Touya had spilled earlier.  
  
Sakura ran up the stairs and reread her note it was almost 12:00 so she put on her old worn out jeans instead of her shorts and she put on a spaghetti top. She looked through her messy drawers for her purse, which had $1000.25. She ran back down the stairs and grabbed her bag that had her cell phone, bus tickets, small phone books and a picture of her and her friends on it. Sakura was about to open the door when her mom asked her, "Sakura? You didn't ask to leave. Well you didn't inform me you where leaving so where are you going?"  
  
Sakura replied a little bit nervous at first, "um.I'm going to the mall with my boyfriend so see you to around 9:00!" Sakura ran out of the house and the bus stop. The bus came about three minuets later and she mounted it giving the driver a ticket.  
  
Syaoran was sitting on the bench at the front of the mall where the bus stopped so he could meet Sakura. Nervously he looked back at his watch and saw it was still 12:56. The bus came right around the corner with only two people in it. Sakura and an old woman that sleeping with her face pressed against the window.  
  
Sakura looked out the window and saw Syaoran looking at her with his face cherry red and his right hand behind his back. The bus stopped and Sakura jumped out and totally glomped Syaoran knocking him on the ground. Syaoran pushed her to the side and handed her a small box that seemed familiar to her. She opened the small white box and found little earrings that had wolves on them. She smiled and said, "I remember this box.. you got me the other earrings.little wolf."  
  
Syaoran nodded and said, "I got them for you because my name means little wolf in Japan.that is how they say it. You could put them on in the washroom you know.I want to see them on you." Sakura nodded and walked into the big mall. Luckily the washrooms aren't far from the entrance and Sakura went into one of them. Quickly she took out her old ones and stuck the little pin into the hole and looked into the mirror to see how she looked in her knew gift.  
  
Sakura was walking out to meet Syaoran so they can eat lunch when her cell phone rang loudly and suddenly. She picked up the phone and answered, "Hello? Oh hi Tomoyo.no.what!Why!Argh.Okay.I'm at the mall with my little wolf.Syaoran!Okay bye," Syaoran looked at Sakura with a curios face and she said, "Uh.I just found out that my babysitting job was cancelled and that was the family that gave me like $100.00 every day..or hour." (A/D yes your wondering why its so early and Tomoyo's not at school but that's cuz last week less school AND Tomoyo had quests over so she didn't have to go to school. ^@^)  
  
Syaoran sweatdropped and commented, "Uh.I could pay you the $100.00 if you want. I have like $100 000.00 today for spending.That reminds me," Sakura starred with a wide open mouth, "Do you want anything?"  
  
Sakura nodded her head and said, "how about some pizza?" Well that's what it was supposed to sound like but it came out like, "harmonjabeeja?" Syaoran cracked up, "Uh water please." Sakura said in a raspy voice.  
  
Syaoran walked over to a machine and dropped in a ten dollar bill and some two dollar coins came out. He put one tooney in and water came out so handed her the water and she drank all the water in 30 seconds. Syaoran asked, "Would you like some pizza?" Sakura nodded and blushed in at least 15 shades of red. They walked over to the pizza store and asked for an all cheese pizza. The rest of the day went by fine because Sakura got clothes, games a cat.ect.  
  
When Sakura and Syaoran where walking home in a forest Sakura noticed a flash and turned around to see what it was but she didn't see Tomoyo hiding under a bush. Tomoyo was flat on the ground and had the camera on Sakura and Syaoran but she couldn't help but think to herself, "OMG! This is so kawaii! I can't wait to see the look on both of their faces when they this entire video," she sweatdropped -_-||, "They'll kill me," she grinned evil, "It'll be great. Darn there moving farther and...OMG! Worms." Tomoyo was so into her thoughts she didn't notice the dirty worms squiggling around on the most dirt.  
  
Sakura smiled in her head when she looked in ONE of her bags and see her grad dress all nice and fancy.  
  
(A/D yes I'll leave it there. Not very good though.I like Cindy's better. Bye bye now.) 


	6. this is

(A/D uh -_-|| I know no one likes this so no more of it.if I don't get over 12 reviews by the summer vacation.I'll scrap it.sorry.bye) 


End file.
